


Rock That Sexy Hip, Babe!

by roseleslie87fan



Series: Wild(e) & Sexy: Dance Club Nights [6]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseleslie87fan/pseuds/roseleslie87fan
Summary: For entertainment purposes'Hit That Perfect Beat' - Bronski Beat
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Series: Wild(e) & Sexy: Dance Club Nights [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748971





	Rock That Sexy Hip, Babe!

**Author's Note:**

> For entertainment purposes
> 
> 'Hit That Perfect Beat' - Bronski Beat

_**Searching for some company  
Feel the rhythm  
Dance with me.  
Them beat boy blues seem out of place** _

_**Now they want the party pace  
Party pace.  
Dance  
Dance on the floor; dance  
Dance  
Feel some more  
Dance  
Dance  
Feel the heat...** _

Arya and Gendry were sitting at the table near the dance stage of the club, both of them wearing washed skinny jeans and short sleeved t-shirts; Arya practically swallowed Ygritte's half naked body with her eyes, as the older girl swayed her hips on the podium, her red hair loose, and she wore her black bikini top and skinny white jeans, her feet bare... She held a glass of Coca-Cola in her right hand as she danced

_**Hit that perfect beat beat boy...**_   
_**I've got that feeling** _   
_**That beat boy feeling** _   
_**Soon I've got that feeling** _   
_**That perfect beat** _   
_**I've got that feeling** _   
_**That perfect feeling** _   
_**That perfect feeling all over me...** _

_**Beat boy** _   
_**Beat boy** _   
_**Hit that perfect beat boy** _   
_**Beat boy** _   
_**Beat boy** _   
_**Hit that perfect beat...** _

Arya got up from her chair and slowly walked towards the podium, keeping her eyes fixed on Ygritte's midriff as the older girl rolled her belly in the rhythm; the 24-year old brunette with shoulder length dark brown/black hair was practically intoxicated with the way the 28-year old red haired girl moved her body, and so she joined her on the stage, lifting the lower part of her t-shirt up and baring her own midriff, her jeans being lowered in waist, same as Ygritte's, so both girls' stomachs were exposed a fair bit, showing their navels as well, while Gendry watched from the table he remained sitting at, enjoying the sight of his girlfriend and his best friend Jon Snow's girlfriend dancing in an alluring manner, totally having fun and rockin' it to the core... 


End file.
